


【昀九】仿生电子小狗

by Berberts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berberts/pseuds/Berberts
Summary: 改了一下 随便看看
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo





	【昀九】仿生电子小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 改了一下 随便看看

董思成打开蜂窝纸箱，把用来割开纸箱的刀子放在地上，退后一步叉着腰站在纸箱面前。

“出来吧。”

一个灿金色毛茸茸的头就从箱子里钻了出来。箱子里的人像小狗一样爬了出来，身上还穿着印有著名仿生电子狗制造厂大logo和出厂编号的衣服。

董思成居高临下地看着他，看到他身上粗制滥造的衣服以及被粗布磨得发红的皮肤，忍不住皱了皱眉。

工厂原包装真的很差劲。

董思成蹲下来，扯起眼前人脖子上的铭牌看了看，镀金的铭牌上刻着大大的：

“金廷祐？”

金廷祐看着眼前这个人，看着他薄薄的嘴唇张张合合，金廷祐觉得世界上任何一句有温度的话都不会出自这里。

“金廷祐！”董思成看着金廷祐涣散的眼睛，皱眉愠怒。但声音依旧是冷冷的，听得金廷祐忍不住发抖打颤。

他是冰块吗？金廷祐抬起头和他对视，那细长的眼睛眯了起来，只听到他说：“去我房间换衣服，穿放在床上的那套。”

金廷祐不想去换衣服，他喜欢他身上这件，虽然这件衣服会轻易把皮肤磨坏，会让他疼痛，但是他却喜欢这种痛痛的感觉。

但他最后还是去换了衣服，还被董思成强迫着洗了个澡。

金廷祐趁董思成出去房间拿东西的时候看了看自己身上的这件衣服。薄薄的，宽松的，纱裙，只要靠近点就可以看到他全身的风景。

他为什么要给他穿这种衣服呢？他心里想着，他是男的，他是男的，他是男的.......他好像又不是男的.......最后想累了像只小狗一样地缩起身子就在冰冷的地板睡着了。

“不要在这里睡。起来。”董思成拿着一杯牛奶走进房间。

金廷祐格外听话，起身坐到了床上，尽管他心中万般个不愿意。

“你知道你叫什么吗”董思成仰起头问他。金廷祐悬着腿坐在床边，董思成蹲在床边看着他。

“金....廷？.........金廷祐。”金廷祐很清楚自己叫金廷祐，却犹豫了半天才结结巴巴地念出自己的名字。

“那知道我叫什么吗？”董思成还在问。金廷祐又开始像拨浪鼓一样摇着头。

“我叫董思成。”金廷祐点点头。

“你知道你平时要怎么样称呼我吗？”

金廷祐脱口而出：“董思成！”见董思成脸又冷了几分立马改口：“思成？”

“成成？”

又改口：“阿成？”

.......

“闭嘴！”董思成冰一样的面容有所松动，露出奇奇怪怪的让金廷祐看不懂的表情。“你以后叫我主人，而且，只能叫我主人。听见没有。”

不等金廷祐反应，又接着说：“你知道你自己是什么东西吗？”

金廷祐刚刚满脑子都想着自己是个男的，想对董思成说自己是个男的，嘴巴张开了，却怎么都说不出口。

董思成没注意到他的异样，接着说：“你是一只仿生电子狗，我买的，明白了吗？”边说边拨弄着还绑在他脖子上的金属牌子。

金廷祐这才知道，原来他不是男的，他甚至不是人，他是只电子狗，是这个叫董思成的人所拥有的仿生电子狗。

但他觉得自己不是电子狗，因为他并不是一出生、一睁开眼睛的时候就是生活在电子厂里的，他是有童年的，是人类儿童的童年，虽然好像不是那么美好。他试图回想起他的童年时光，想证实自己到底是不是电子狗，脑袋却开始痛起来了，痛到没有办法进行思考，痛到只想要钻进任何一个人怀抱里永远不要逃出来———他的身体好像有点问题，他的记忆好像莫名少掉了好几块。

tbc


End file.
